Around the World in 80 Girls
by J ComiLim
Summary: Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto is to find a girl to marry in the short about of 80 days. With the accompaniment of Princess Amu and Prince Yoru, will he find out that the one he loveshas been with him the whole time?
1. Chapter 1: Start of a New Journey

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR SHUGO CHARA!! DOKI! IN ANY WAY!

"Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" a voice boomed through the castle. It was none other than the voice of his step father, the King of the Batsu district of Japan, Hoshina Kazuomi. The wicked Batsu King had a nest of muddy brown hair upon his head.

His step son, the prince, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, entered the room. He had amazing violet eyes like no other and midnight blue hair which shone ever so brightly in the light of the moon. He was drop-dead gorgeous. The only flaw about him is that he has an evil step father, but that's not really his fault.

"Yes. What do you need?" he growled. He hated his step father. He _loathed_ him. If his father had not run away from the position of being king…no. If he had not run away from the position of being king_ alone_ then Ikuto wouldn't be stuck in this mess. But, then again, he could leave his younger sister, Princess Tsukiyomi Utau (although she prefers using the last name 'Hoshina.' He has no idea why she would want to use the surname of that ugly creature).

"As the whole kingdom knows, you'll be turning 18 in about 7 months," Kazuomi stated.

"Yeah, and?" Ikuto was obviously bored at whatever his step father wanted to happen.

"You have to marry before you're 18." His father announced. "When you're 18, you will-"

"Take the throne, yadda, yadda. Lead it into a new era, yadda, yadda," Ikuto finished.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" King Kazuomi yelled. He quickly cleared his throat and spoke again. "I'm giving you 80 days to find yourself a suitable bride," Kazuomi stated. "Go around the world if you have to, but you will have 2 people to accompany you; your older cousin, Prince Tsukiyomi Yoru, and Princess Hinamori Amu of the Tokui district."

Ikuto smirked at that. Princess Amu would not only give him company, but someone to tease along the way. As for Prince Yoru, he's a fun person to be around. "As you wish, father," Ikuto said. That was the first time he'd called Kazuomi father.

"Now, you will leave tonight. You will meet Prince Yoru and Princess Amu in the limo tonight. You can get acquainted there before you 3 board the private jet. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Ikuto smirked.

"That's my boy. Now go pack up," Kazuomi ordered. _Him and his damn orders_, Ikuto thought as he walked out the room.

In all truth, Ikuto has never met anyone other than his family and the people of the Batsu district. This means that he's never met Princess Amu, but he was sure that she'd be fun to tease. _Well, maybe I haven't exactly met this girl, but most girls are alike, aren't they, _Ikuto thought.

If that's honestly how he thought, he was dead wrong.

In the Tokui district of Japan, we can find Princess Amu packing her things while her father cried.

"My Amu-chan! My little sparrow is spreading her wings and flying! She's flying away from me! MAMA!" Amu's adopted father, King Hinamori Tsumugu, wailed.

"Papa, I'm not even your real child. I'm adopted," Amu stated, packing more of her things. "And I'm sure that you two care a lot more about Ami anyways," she joked, but her dad didn't find it funny.

"Papa, just leave Amu-chan alone for now. She's trying to pack nice, _dry_ clothes and your tears aren't really helping," Amu's adopted mother, Queen Hinamori Midori stated, sweat dropping. She dragged her husband outside of their daughter's room. Princess Amu sighed a sigh of relief and happiness.

"My, my, Princess Amu, desu~. I can't believe you're going on a trip with Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto of the Batsu district," Princess Hinamori Suu, her apparent cousin, said excitedly.

"Suu, just call me Amu. We're cousins and I'm tired of this princess crap," Amu said, packing another article of clothing into her suitcase.

"So am I, but you get to go on a eighty-day trip with Prince Tsukiyomi Yoru's cousin!" Miki said, even more excited than Suu.

"We're gonna miss you, Princess Amu," Princess Ran stated. Ran, Miki, and Suu were sisters; Ran being older than Miki by one year and Miki being older than Suu by one year.

"Princess Dia couldn't make it here tonight seeing as she's currently sick, desu~," Suu announced sadly.

"It's okay, Suu. Tell her that I hope she gets better," Amu said, smiling.

"Well, we should get going now. Oyasumi, Amu-chan!" the sisters said, waving before leaving. Amu waved back at them and sighed. After packing her clothes and everything, she set her suitcase near the door, waiting for night to come.

**ULTRA IMPORTANT BULLETIN!**

**SUBMISSION FORM HERE!**

Are you confused? Well, here's the thing. I need _**75**_ girl volunteers to be in this story. I say '75' because remember how Kazuomi said 80 days? I've already got Amu, Rima, Yaya, Lulu, and Saaya.

To put it simply…

**I NEED 75 GIRLS WHO ARE WILLING TO PLAY A PART IN THIS STORY.  
THE 75 WILL BE ONE OF THE GIRLS THAT IKUTO VISIT AROUND THE WORLD!**

And to put even more simply…

**WHOEVER WANTS TO BE WITH IKUTO IN THIS STORY MUST FILL OUR THE FOLLOWING IN A REVIEW OR MESSAGE.**

Here's the information I need:

**Name: **(First Name and then Last Name)  
**Age:**  
**Personality:**  
**Country:  
District:  
Eye Color:  
Hair Color:  
Hair Style: **(i.e. Ponytail, pigtails, French braid, etc.)**  
Height: **(i.e.: 5'10" means '5 feet and 10 inches')  
**Most Likely To Wear: **(i.e.: Sweet Loli, Gothic Lolita, Punk Gothic, etc.)  
**Other: **(Any other information that you think is needed)

**HURRY BECAUSE THE FIRST ONES WHO SUBMIT ARE THE ONE TO GET THE SPOTS!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Interesting Princess

**NekoBerryKisses:** Wow! So many people posted submissions!

**Ikuto: **Well, it's so they can get close to me. What do you expect?

**NekoBerryKisses: **Well, that's true. Oh, and just for a tip on the submissions, please make it...unique. Not that I'm saying that the ones I haven't gotten aren't good, but make their personalities more intriguing. =]] Oh, and as for the countries and the districts, _please_ try and use a different country/district unless you _really_ want that country, okay? Just trying to make a variety, people. ^^

**Ikuto:** Okay, they get it. Can you continue the story now?

**NekoBerryKisses: **But you have to say the magic words first. ^^

**Ikuto: **Me?

**NekoBerryKisses: **YES YOU!

**Ikuto: **Why?

**NekoBerryKisses: **Umm...because you're the only one here right now and you love me?

**Ikuto: **Meh, close enough. NekoBerryKisses does not own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara!! Doki! in any way!

**NekoBerryKisses: **-gives Ikuto catnip and pets his head- Good boy!

**Ikuto: **-cat ears pop up- Nya~!

* * *

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"So, exactly who is Princess Amu, Prince Yoru?" he asked his cousin. Yoru scratched his head as he headed for the door, carrying their luggages.

"Well, all I know about her is that she's the princess of the Tokui district. Her parents are King Hinamori Tsumugu and Queen Hinamori Midori," he started off, taking a turn at a hallway. "She's their adopted child and no one's really sure who her real parents are."

"That must be pretty hard on her," I said, looking at the side.

"But what's so amazing about this princess is that she doesn't look on the downside. She doesn't look down on the commoners," my cousin added. _She doesn't? Well, then this princess must really be something,_ I thought. "Although, I think the only reason she's like that is because she hates being a princess, or so I've heard." I chuckled.

"You're kidding, right? I mean, _all_ girls hope to 'find their 'prince charming' and life happily ever after.' None of the girls I know, at least."

"Well, I already told you that she's a lot different from other girls. The only people that she's close to are her cousins – Princess Hinamori Ran, Princess Hinamori Miki, Princess Hinamori Suu, and Princess Hinamori Dia. Her younger sister, Princess Hinamori Ami, is very unlike her." _Definitely interesting_, I thought. "Well, let's get into the limo," Yoru said, making another turn in the hallway.

"Prince Tsukiyomi Yoru and Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto, leaving the castle," I informed the guards. They opened the grand door. Today, I wore a black jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans **(A/N: Refer to episode 33)** to look more…modern. Since we're going to other countries, I'll have to dress the part. The first country we'll be visiting is America.

Some guy in black wearing glasses came out of the limo, took our things, and put them in. Afterwards he opened the door.

The sight I saw was amazing. I'm not talking about the limo, though. I'm talking about the girl inside. _Was this the princess that Yoru told me about? She's actually quite beautiful_, I thought to myself. Golden eyes that glittered in the moonlight and silky rose-pink hair that flew down to her shoulders.

After Yoru and I slid into the limo, I stared at the girl._ This one will certainly be fun to tease_, I thought.

She turned to me and stared back with an expressionless look.

"Umm…may I help you?" she said in a cold tone.

"That's harsh. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto of the Batsu district," I said, fake pouting at the beginning, but smirking when I introced myself.

"Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet 'cha," she introduced back.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Yoru," Yoru introduced. She shook his hand and mine. I lightly grabbed a lock of her hair between my fingers and started to twirl it. The pulled her hair away from my hand and moved it to the side.

"Stop," she ordered.

"As you wish, _my_ princess," I said adding emphasis. She blushed and turned away while I snickered.

"I-I'm not yours. I'm nobody's," she shot at me. _This girl is very interesting, indeed,_ I thought. _And a whole eighty days to spend with her._

* * *

**NekoBerryKisses:** So, how was it so far?

**Ikuto: **-drinks soda- Oh, was I supposed to read that?

**NekoBerryKisses: **-burning with anger- YES...

**Ikuto:** Damn...I hate reading. Well, ja ne.

**NekoBerryKisses: **UGH! Well, remember the tips, girls! Oh, and...

**ONLY 52 MORE SPOTS OPEN! **


End file.
